


A day at the pool

by YourLocalQueenFan



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalQueenFan/pseuds/YourLocalQueenFan
Summary: You're at the pool and cast your eyes on a handsome blond man
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It's a hot summer day, as you're sunbathing at the local pool.

Roger is in the pool with Brian and John. As they're playing some games, his eyes keep drifting on you, you notice him but you're pretending you don't. 'Just a guy wanting to see a nice body. 

You get up for a drink. You suddenly get pushed in by your friend Beccy. As you scream you land in the water. Roger isn't a guy who would leave a chance, so he dives underwater and helps you back up

"H...hi... im Roger"

"Hey, im Y/N, thanks for... whatever"

As you awkwardly giggle you feel Rogers hand move a  
bit down your body 

"you're really beautifull"

"Thank you, you're really handsome"

You blush a bit and watch him wet his lips, you don't want to feel to needy, you have been very lonely lately but...  
He kisses you, he actually kisses you, as you kiss him deeply he quietly groans and slightly squeezes your ass. Your kissing begins to get more... hungry, you both have a feeling that you want it, yet you don't want to have sex in a pool surrounded by people.

"Changing stalls?"

You nod and follow him inside. You both get into a stall and start kissing again. He has his hands on your bum and yours are resting on his shoulders. You want him, and nothing else but him. You pull down his swimming trunks and there it is, everything you could ask for at the moment. You just sit there on your knees teasing him, but you both now you want it.

"Please baby, do it, you know you want it"

"Make me"

You winks at him not thinking he would do anything, but yet he kisses you and unexpectanly pulls away and then shoves his cock in your mouth and pushes your head closer. You folow the veins with your tounge while feeling him get hard, as he's holding onto whatever he can, you trace your tounge againts his tip and watch his back arch as he lets out a soft moan 

"Keep going, oh please keep going"

You folow his orders and you take his whole cock in your mouth. no matter how much your body is resisting, your mind keeps going and going. He grabs a hold of your hair 

"Im c...coming... i feel it im c...coming"

You prepare for his load and you put his tip right at the entrance of your mouth. You feel his warm cum stream in your mouth that you gladly swallow as his cock is softening again 

"Stand up for me baby"

To be continued...


	2. A night at his house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you finished with him in the changing stall, you found your way back at his place

As you stand up like he asked you feel his fingers everywhere around your tighs, he's pushes away the fabric of your bikini bottom and starts circeling your clit with his finger 

"Faster Roger!"

As he goes as fast as he can he replaces his fingers with his tounge and goes to town. He found your g spot, you're moaning constantly when he goes in your opening with his tounge

"R...roger im... aaaaah im coming"

As you feel him smile you put your hands on his head as you come, he clearly takes in your sweet juice and stands back up to, what you think, kiss you. But no, he's not done and he goes back down and inserts his finger in your opening, deep, and hard. As you kiss him you moan in his mouth wich causes him to smile. When he takes his finger back out he puts it in your mouth as you softly suck on his finger

"Good girl" 

You feel him grinding againts you as his cock hardens again. You trail your finger down his chest, his belly, and you take a firm grip on his cock as you stroke it a feel it twitch when you reach his tip. As he kisses you one final time you can't stop smiling

"Back at my place in an hour?"

"Roger i need you inside of me right now!"

"You'll have to wait a bit honey"

He winks and leaves the stal, while you're processing what happend you hear Beccy run in giggeling

"O M G!!! Y/N you're crazy!"

"Crazy in love yeah"

You go back outside and spend the rest of your time sunbathing and dreaming of Roger.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

You just enterd his house with him and you jump on him to kiss him. As he presses you againts the wall you're keeping your hands buisy under his shirt, twirling your fingers around his nippled and tracing his chest.

"Baby spread your legs for me"

"Not until i com-"

To late, he already spread your legs and has his cock right at your opening, teasing you. As he slowly enters you scream and moan, it's your first time having actual sex, it felt so good yet it hurts. And you're screaming at the top of your lungs he takes off your bikinitop and cups your breast in his hand. And you're pulsing your legs to make him go deeper he's kissing your tits and softly sucking on your nipples.

"Oh Roger! I want more! More!

"Be carefull what you wish for baby

In 1 swift movement he presses you againts the marble countertop. You don't know much about sex except for whats happening to you 

"Roger what are y- AAAAAH ROGER!!!"

"You're so tense"

What? His cock in your ass? Is that even possible? You're moaning, it feels so good you don't want him to ever stop 

"Im coming honey im coming!"

Without thinking you jump off and you're about to take his cock on your mouth. You're to late, he cums all over your face, not that you mind. It feels suprisingly good. You stand back up and put his cock in you again. He bites his lip.

"That's my girl"


End file.
